Darkness, Lonliness, Pain, and Love
by Teamo-Seto
Summary: Is it possible for demons to fall in love? Bakura doesn't think so, until he kidnaps a girl who won't break to his anger or believe in his hate. Can Bakura heal his own heart? Can she recover the human he used to be? Bakura/OC
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

A:N/ **Hey, folks! I hope you like this new idea I got. Recycled theme, I know, but it seems worth it. Mild language used and most of her swear words are said in different languages, so that helps a little. Enjoy! **By the way, since I will have to mention this again, her name is pronounced Chigan. It's Latvian for gypsy.

"Say another word, bitch, and I swear I'll kill you." His heavily English accented voice was cold and sharp while it tried to remain quiet and sound annoyed that the girl he was with at the same time. Normally, when he took a girl away, they were so sad and bullshitty, dragging their feet and sobbing half-heartedly, but this girl carefully jogged beside him, taking small steps as so not to jerk the ropes tied around her ankles and wrists he had put on her, smiling brightly and talking to him. He pulled on the rope in his hand and dragged her quicker, ignoring the quiet grunt as she changed her pace to keep up. It was somewhat easier this way, not having to carry her back to his apartment. Especially since this was against her will. He stared at her and shook his head in annoyance. "You talk way too much." He grumbled.

"And you talk far too little." She retorted, tossing her hair over her right shoulder, laughing in her strange Romani accent. In the process, she tripped over a curb and pulled her ankle in a funny way. "_La dracu'!_" She cursed in Romanian. He had finally gotten a grasp on how she spoke. She was a gypsy, she had told him, but her languages ranged from her mother tongue, Romanian, to Hungarian, to Old Egyptian (his own tongue), to English, and even to Japanese. She looked fully gypsy-esque, with dark tanned skin, bright emerald green eyes that sparkled like the brightest of gems, and long thick black hair. The hair itself was a marvel of nature with a mixture with highlights of white, silver, orange, blond and red so it looked like a dying fire. He had an image flash through his mind of holding his pale skin up in contrast to hers and running his fingers through her thick hair. He shoved the image aside, remembering the distinct reasons why he had kidnapped her, although he was starting to regret his choice of person. She grinned at him and laughed at her own ignorance. "_Verdammt_ curb. What is your name, anyway? When I get kidnapped, I prefer to who it is who has me."

The last sentence was said in such a sarcastic tone that it ground his teeth. "Shut up." He growled, brushing a thick hunk of white hair out his chocolate eyes, speeding up a bit more.

She was honestly tempted to say, _"Or you'll do what?"_ but deep down, she was truly afraid of what he could do, but there was nothing he could do to silence her short of a gag or knocking her out. "No, I won't." She snapped back angrily, determined not to back down. In a low mimic of his voice, she growled, "Asshole."

With that simple word, he grabbed her throat with one pale hand and smacked her against one of the concrete walls. She slammed her head hard and bit back a cry of pain. She reached up with her bound hands and tried to loosen his grip, feeling the lack of oxygen coming into her brain, but to no avail. She noticed his muscled arms twitching in annoyance and shuddered at the fire of hatred and anger in his eyes. There was something else, deep inside of his mind that was happening with this event but she couldn't divine it. He hissed, "Listen to me, you whore. I will not take any of your bitching today, tomorrow, or any other day. You are just as worthless as any other slut I steal off the streets. If you call me that again, I will kill you right where you stand. You will do exactly as I tell you, understand?"

In response, she grabbed his throat in her dark hands, digging her long nails in. As he squirmed in pain, she kicked him in the groin as hard as she could and when he dropped her, she threw him against the wall as hard as she could. Taking the chance, she started to run back the way she came. Deeply angry with him, she hissed, "No one can tell me what to do and no one certainly can call me a whore or slut. That would mean I would be exactly like my mother."

He rubbed his throbbing skull and looked up just in time to see her turn a corner far away. He snarled, jumped to his feet and chased after with inhuman speed. No one ran away from him, no would even dare, except for this pathetic girl. He reached under his blue jacket and pulled out a gold ring with several small gold points hanging from it that hung around his neck on a leather cord. "Get your ass back here, bitch." With the strange powers he had, he dragged her back from ten blocks away, caught her in his arms and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "No one runs away from me, cunt. No one."

"Does every sentence you say to me have to include a swear word?" She growled, elbowing him in the back of the neck. "And I won't be told what to do like a pet dog. Remember that."

He rolled his eyes and replied, "I hate having to do this."

"I'm sure it annoys you, but it shouldn't be hateable." With this, she smirked. "By the way, my name's Čigānu; Čigānu Morrisane (say Chi-gan).What's yours?"

"I wasn't interested." He hissed. It seems fitting that her name was Latvian for gypsy, fitting her bloodline perfectly. At first, he considered not telling her his name, leaving her in a mystery. Finally, he decided that he would tell her. It would be interesting to know if she had heard of him. "My name's Bakura." He replied in a tone that implied no more talking. He started walking briskly in an overpowering silence.

- **About three hours later**

Čigānu woke up tied to a bed in a dark unoccupied room that smelt of fear and pain. She slowly rubbed her bruised cheek with her shoulder and winced with the pain from both parts of her body, remembering the massive beating Bakura had given her the previous evening right when they had gotten home. Rather, his home, where she was staying against her will until further notice. He was always so angry at her and the other occupant of the apartment, who she hadn't met yet. What on Earth could have caused such anger in a human being? Then she remembered the gold necklace around is neck and how he had dragged her back to him from ten blocks away without touching her. Was he even human at all?

A creaking noise came from the far side of the room as the door opened and a white head poked through. "Bakura?" She asked curiously, sitting bolt upright.

"Shhhh." The figure said with an even heavier English accent than Bakura. He quickly ran over to the bed and started to undo the knots that held her down.

"Don't." Čigānu grabbed his arm, shaking her head in clear disagreement. "What happens when Bakura finds out?"

"How do you know his name?" The boy asked.

"I asked him and he told me." Čigānu replied. "Who are you, anyways?"

"I'm Ryou." He whispered, letting go of the ropes and pulled out an icepack. "I'm Bakura's host. I've gotten used to this. You don't know how many girls Bakura has kidnapped and brought home. He beats them all. You're probably his new favourite; this is a fairly light beating that he gave you."

She decided that she wouldn't ask what he meant by being Bakura's host. So she changed the subject as quickly as possible. "You are very handsome, Ryou."

"I look exactly like Bakura." Ryou replied dryly. "You're obviously wondering why do."

Sure enough, now that Ryou was in the right light, she could see that Ryou bore a striking resemblance to Bakura."Not since we've been talking, no." Čigānu replied smoothly, taking the icepack with her elbow and holding it against her bruised cheek. "I'm Čigānu, by the way. I'd shake your hand, but as you can see, it's kind of tied up at the moment."

Ryou smiled for the first time that day. "So you aren't just a pretty face, Čigānu. You've got a good sense of humor. You actually have good common sense and can function under stress."

"You sound like a psychiatrist." She retorted in an annoyed tone. "So, now that it's in my mind, why do you look like Bakura?"

"Of course you would ask." Ryou moaned. "I'm Bakura's host, as I said earlier. Bakura's spirit used to live in the Millenium Ring; you know that thing he wears around his neck. He used to possess my body and finally, he did it so much that when we were separated, we looked exactly alike."

"There are still some differences, Ryou." She said quietly. "Your voice sounds different, and you look much more polished than Bakura. Also, I can sense somewhere that you're afraid of him. Bakura would never let that fear show in any time that I've known him. But what did you mean by spirit?" She asked.

"It's a long story. Let's just say Bakura died a long, long time ago." Ryou smiled again. "Hey, at least I'm telling this story to someone who has enough sense to ask a good question AND managed to see the small differences between that monster and me."

"Indeed." Bakura's deep growling voice came from the door, where he leaned on the doorframe, entirely framed by the daylight coming in so that you couldn't see his face. "Ryou, I told you NOT TO COME IN HERE!"

"You can't just keep on kidnapping random girls!" Ryou protested, but his rant was cut off by Bakura's hand wrapped around his throat.

"I can, and I will, whether you like it or not, you filthy pansy." Bakura growled. "And what was that about you calling me a monster?"

"Hey, _căţea_ -breath Bakura, you can't just grab your host like that!" He turned in surprise and saw Čigānu staring at him in pure anger. "Put Ryou down. NOW."

Sure enough, Bakura was so surprised that he dropped Ryou straight to the ground. Ryou rubbed his throat in thankfulness that it had been let go. Bakura, however, advanced carefully towards her, his chocolate eyes alive in distain. "You're incredibly stupid, you know that, girl? You know that I could kill you right now and no one would know the wiser?"

"I know vaguely what you are capable of, Bakura, but I have a slight feeling that you won't do that." Čigānu had a deep belief in this and she kept her green eyes leveled perfectly into his, sending him a message with her body language that she was not going to back down from his rage. "You are full of rage and hate, as far as I can see, but deep down, there must be some spark of decency and kindness."

Bakura blinked. Ryou gaped in surprise. This girl who had only recently entered their lives had now torn through Bakura's guard as if it was hot butter. Bakura was astounded and most surprisingly of all, he was able to find that spark of decency inside of him. How had she known what he felt like? Was she some messenger from the gods to torment him? He slowly got up and walked out of the room. Turning his head, he called, "Both of you, get something to eat. And don't talk to me!"

Ryou stared at her and said, "How did you do that?"

"You know what? I have absolutely no idea." Čigānu loosened her ropes and managed to free herself. "Come on, Ryou, race you to the kitchen!" And together, the two teenagers ran into the kitchen, bumping into each other like they were in bumper cars.

Meanwhile, Bakura silently watched them, trying to decipher the girl. "Čigānu," he whispered, as if it was a treasured possession or a lost secret. "Why did Fate choose you to be my next victim? And why aren't you afraid of me?"

Čigānu faintly heard Bakura's words and sighed. Under her breath, she whispered, "Bakura. Why in the name of all the gods did you pick me to take? Why are you so angry? Can I help you at all?"

Ryou looked at the two of them and shook his head. Two of the strongest people he had ever met were now in the wrong paths of life. There were going to be fights, there was going to be blood, and there was definitely going to be tears. He could feel it.

Read and review! Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2 Magic's Strange Force

**A:N/ Hey guys! I'm sorry it took it so long to get this chapter up. So much schoolwork, so little time.**** I want to thank everyone who's reviewed my story! Hugs! I'm going to try and center this chapter on Bakura and his emotions. Wish me luck! By the way, from the previous chapter, **_**căţea**___**means bitch and **_**La **__**dracu**__**' **_**means shit. **

Bakura reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. Cracking off the bottle cap, he tilted his head back and chugged down the bitter brown liquid, feeling a distinct warm settle through his body that nothing could ever replicate. He slouched into an armchair and looked around the apartment, counting on his fingers the things he had done today:

Tormented Ryou sufficiently that he had run into his room crying while covered in bruises  
2. Beat the girl he had captured until she lost consciousness  
3. Scared the daylights out of Yugi Moto and his mutt friend Joey  
4. Had a fairly decent day overall

Bakura grinned, showing his sparkling white fangs. He finished re-buckling his belt before he took another swig of beer. It had always been fun to watch Ryou squirm with each hit of the belt and hear him beg for mercy. What had surprised him a lot was that Čigānu had said nothing that remotely expressed her fright. She simply kept her eyes closed and took it. The one thing that she did that scared the crap out of him was that she reached up when he was about to slap her, grab his wrist and shake her head. He simply wrenched his wrist out of her hand and slapped her anyways. The defiance scared him though. He never liked defiance when he was the Thief King, killing those who stood in his way. He fingered the Millenium ring around his neck and sighed. Sometimes he did miss his old life in Egypt. There was way too much technology here and besides, he had magic back then. At least he could get an even match back then. He took another swig of beer, placed the bottle on the counter and went for a walk. Once outside, he scuffed his trainers on the sidewalk and brushed a spike of hair out of his face. Something felt missing as he took each step throughout the city and Bakura could never quite put his finger on it. He had all the power he currently desired and still had a chance of defeating Yugi and Atem. What was missing? It was when he saw a happy couple nuzzling by a street sign and kissing that he finally understood. It was someone who loved him that he missed. Mind you, nobody had ever really loved him. He suddenly compared himself to Yami Marik. Marik was a psychopath as well, but Marik had been created out of someone's own hatred and anger. Bakura was a living human who had a true soul, even though flooded with rage, which still longed for the warm touch of someone's arm around his shoulders, the warmth of a true loving kiss on his lips. No amount of sex could replace that.

Bakura sat down on a bench in the park, his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? He was the Thief King! Whatever his heart desired, he could take! But that was just it. No girl would be truly willing to sit down beside him; to lean her head on his shoulder; to listen to what he had wanted to say to someone for so long; and to (at this, Bakura's heart clenched) kiss him. Ryou had kissed girls a thousand times in his fantasies, but Bakura could never have those dreams. There was no one he truly desired, even though he did wish for someone to care. His brown eyes closed and he breathed slowly, trying to regain his composure. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. "Do you mind?" He growled angrily, not looking at the person.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, Bakura." He looked up and saw Joey staring at him. "Look, I just wanted to make up for what you did to me this morning."

Bakura grinned. That had been funny. Hiding behind a dumpster and dragging the two into it had been hilarious and was totally worth the stench. "It was totally worth the garbage smell."

"Anyway, Bakura, you seem down. Is there something wrong?" Joey sat down on the bench beside him and pushed a hunk of blond hair out of his eyes. "Girl trouble?"

"How can it be girl trouble if there is no one I care about and no one to care about me?" Bakura snapped.

"Are you sure there's no one you care about?" Joey wiggled his eyebrows. "I heard you reeled in another girl for your bed. What's her name?"

"Where did you hear about that?" Bakura asked angrily.

"Ryou told me. Now spill. I swear I won't tell a soul." Joey made a cross over his heart.

Bakura thought for a few seconds and said, "Her name's Čigānu Morrisane. I stole her off Main Street."

"Gypsy girl? Wildest hair you ever did see? Kinder than anyone to ever cross into this world? Puts up a bloody good fight?" Joey asked quietly.

"Yeah, that's Čigānu. How do you know her?" Bakura asked curiously.

"We used to go to school together." Joey replied. "She was an amazing student, Čigānu is. Name a problem and she can probably solve it. She writes amazing stories too. She's the Peacekeeper in our school, stopping fights between everyone, never mind the fights she caused. No one in their right mind would kidnap her. She'd kill you first."

"What did you mean that she would kill me first?" Bakura asked snootily. "I'm the Thief King, never mind being in this world. I'd send her to the Shadow Realm first."

"This is sounding like one of those sappy love stories Čigānu used to write." Joey moaned, stretching his legs out and cracking his knee. "You know, she had to ask Atem about loads of historical facts before writing one. Her favourite story ever she actually wrote about your time. You know, Pharaohs, pyramids, all that bullshit?"

"What was it about?" Why was he being this curious? It was just a girl's sappy love story…but was it the story he was interested about, or the girl?

"It was about this king named Touzoku-ou who was this evil tyrant and used to kidnap women for his bed. But one day, he stole this little slave girl named Cleopatra (no relation to the Queen) and tried to rape her. Every time, it was if some powerful magic stopped him. Finally, he realized that it was her innocence and beauty that was stopping him. He fell in love with her but never told her how he felt, since she was his first true love. Meanwhile, she believed that there was not always darkness in his heart. She asked him to tell her about his past and when he was finished talking about the horrors that he had experienced, he started to cry, saying that no one would ever love him. In reply, she directed his face towards hers, whispered, 'I love you' and kissed him. That's all I remember." Joey breathed out, exhausted with the massive story. Bakura was sitting there, shell-shocked. "Hey, Bakura, are you okay?"

He wasn't. 'Touzoku-ou' was the name Bakura had when he was alive, back in Egypt. How had a simple girl known that name? How accurate was that story? He finally spoke, "I'll have to get a copy of that. It sounds good."

Joey was quiet for a few minutes. "She's a stunner, ain't she?"

"What are you blathering about, Wheeler?" Bakura snarled. Then remembered that in Joey's style of slang, being a 'stunner' meant that she was beautiful. Was Čigānu beautiful? His heart ook throbbed. Yes, oh Ra, yes, she was beautiful. If Isis was reincarnated onto this Earth, she would look like Čigānu. "Yes, she is amazingly beautiful."

Joey smiled. "You should ask her out, man. She's a total babe."

"WHAT GIRL in her RIGHT MIND would ever GO OUT with ME?" Bakura yelled, slamming his face into the heels of his hands. "I'm a demon! I kill! I desecrate everything I come across! I have no kindness, no gentleness, and no heart. I'm the exact opposite of Čigānu's innocence. I'd destroy her."

Joey was truly blown away by the depth of emotion in Bakura's reaction. For someone who claimed to not have a heart, he sure could feel deeply. "Bakura, you prob'ly do have a heart otherwise you wouldn't be feeling this way. Look, maybe do something for the better, something that will let her know you're trying to change for the better."

"Like what?" Bakura whispered softly.

"I don't know. Stop beating Ryou; take her out for dinner; act really kind; stop trying to hurt her…the basics. There is one other thing I can think of that would let her know that you want to change for the better." Joey waited until Bakura was almost silently begging for the answer before he continued. "You could tell her she's free to go home if she so desires."

A pain shot through Bakura's chest. He may have only brought her to his house to use her for his own specific reasons, but he really didn't want her to leave. But Joey was right and Bakura understood. "Thanks, Joey. I'll think about that." He got up, patted Joey's shoulder in thanks, and walked back to his apartment with his hands in his pockets. A great knot of tension seemed to undo itself in the middle of his back and he walked with a lighter step. He wanted to show Čigānu that he was ready to change; ready to win her heart. Then, all of a sudden, these thoughts entirely disappeared from his head. He felt a memory nail him like a bolt of lightning and he choked, gripping onto a bench for support. He saw his village burning to the ground, his friends slaughtered in front of him, and the Pharaoh standing before him. The girl standing by him looked like Čigānu, and the Pharaoh's son, Atem, stood beside her, holding her hand. Bakura's hands clenched into fists and he was ready to yell in anger. His temper flared like magma in a volcano and he stomped home, his chocolate eyes burning with rage as his cold stare dared anyone to get in his way. This was an anger that would take a while to get rid of.

Meanwhile, Čigānu was trying to coax Ryou out of his room with every ounce of persuasion she had. When the door slammed open and Bakura stomped through, her progress disappeared and Ryou raced into the far corner of his room, curling into a ball. The emotional damage from all of Bakura's beatings had diminished his confidence and bravery into microscopic amounts that made her heart plummet into despair. "Where is that runt?" Bakura screamed, pushing a table out of his way with such a force that it fell to the floor. "Hiding in his room again, the little coward? He'll have a piece of me!"

"Why do you always have to beat him?" Čigānu demanded, putting her arms across the doorway to block Bakura's raging charge and protect her old friend. "Leave him alone!"

Bakura laughed maniacally, throwing back at his head back. When he leveled his chocolate eyes back at her, a visible shiver of terror shot its way up her spine. He was truly insane and angry that moment. "Who are you to stop me? I could send you to the Shadow Realm with a snap of my fingers, you pathetic girl. Stand aside or you will rue the day you were ever born."

To his surprise, she smirked and began to clap slowly. He growled at her. Her voice was deeply sarcastic as she gave her opinion on that speech. "That was such a very touching speech, how very original! You must understand, pretty boy, that I still have no idea what the Shadow Realm is and I am only running on the assumption that it is like Hell, but you will have to do more than that to make me move aside." Her green eyes glittered angrily, rocking onto the balls of her feet. "So kindly go AWAY!" With that, she nailed an uppercut square into his jaw and another punch into his nose. Bakura staggered backward, his hands over his bleeding nose. He doubled over in pain as a punch slammed into his stomach and her black Converse drove into his crotch. He let out a rush of air in a gasp. No one ever dared do this and lived.

Suddenly, his pale hand shot up and locked fingers around her dark throat. Bakura lifted Čigānu up and squeezed tighter and tighter until her lips started to turn blue. He lifted up the Millenium Ring and golden light began to glow from it. "Never, ever test my temper, girl. Someone could get hurt." With that, he used the magic to hold her up, drew back his fists and started punching her. The magic was still gripping her throat so she couldn't make any noises of pain. With every punch, she felt bruises forming on her arms and chest. Bakura even threw in a kick to her stomach with his trainers, which drained all the air she had left in a rush, and slammed her head into the side of the wall. A grin slid across his face and she got a clear view of his fangs. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she tried to speak but the sound got could in her throat from his grip. "What's wrong?" Bakura was enjoying this far too much, even though it was necessary. He had to get rid of all the anger sitting on his chest. "Shadows got your tongue?"

"Bakura…" Čigānu choked, desperately trying to speak. "I….can't…breathe!"

Bakura's heart plummeted when he realized what he was doping. He had wanted to change for the better, not signify the worst by killing her! He dropped Čigānu like a hot potato and she sank to the floor, gasping in lungful after lungful of fresh air. "I'm so sorry!" He begged for her to understand. He dropped to one knee, ignoring the pain in his face and torso, and brushed a hunk of hair out of her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!" She hissed bloodthirstily, dragging herself to her feet and staggering into her room, slammed the door as hard as she could. Bakura slid to the floor, putting his face into his hands in a mixture of sorrow, residual anger and self-loathing. It also helped to stop the blood dripping from his nose. Ryou cautiously stepped out of his room and stared at Bakura, his eyes wide. He used the power within his Millenium Ring and spoke to his host through a mental connection. _"What happened?"_

"_Bad memories. I got so angry…" _Bakura let out a hiss with this. When he looked up, his normally angry face was distorted with unnatural sorrow. _"I almost killed her, Ryou!"_

"_Why didn't you? You always said she was a pain in your side."_

Bakura said nothing for a few seconds. _"I haven't been able to get any farther with her, let alone anything else done. I can't have her spirit and strength if she still defies me."_

"_Is that the only reason, Touzoku-ou?" _Ryou teased.

"_Don't call me that!" _Bakura roared. But the emotion was betrayed in his eyes. No, there was another reason. He cared about that girl, somehow. Ryou nodded and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a few things out of the cupboards. He had to do his part and soothe the anger between his two room mates. Placing everything in a small basket, he walked over and quietly knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Čigānu screamed from inside her room. Her voice was choked from pain and anger.

"Čigānu, it's Ryou. Can I come in?" Ryou held his breath, waiting for her response.

There was a brief silence and as Ryou shifted from foot to foot, there was a timid, "Come in." As Ryou opened the door, he jumped back as a heavy plank dropped down in front of his face. He turned to the right and saw her standing by the doorframe, an old plank in her hands. She studied him for a few seconds and when she was certain that it was Ryou, and not Bakura mimicking his voice, she put the plank down. She looked so pathetic that it hurt Ryou to watch her. Her nose was bleeding just like Bakura's, bruises covered her bare arms, a bump was starting to rise on her head, and every step she took seemed to hurt her. She slumped onto her cot and gasped in pain. "I had absolutely no idea the human body could hurt so much." She breathed out.

Ryou passed her some icepacks, a couple of tissues, a water bottle and a few aspirin. Čigānu took the aspirin and had a quick drink to swallow them down. She took two icepacks on her ribs and one on her head, and then she held the tissues up to her nose to stop the bleeding. Ryou sat beside her and gently ran his hands over her arms, checking for any breaks. "Bakura is very unpredictable." He whispered. "You'll have to forgive him for that."

"How can I forgive him?" She asked regretfully. "I want to, but I don't see a good reason why. He keeps hurting both of us all the time."

Ryou was quiet, mulling this thought over. How much should she be told? Would she even believe him? "Bakura's had a very…dark life, filled with anger, torment and pain. He sometimes is struck by these memories and it makes him angry that he can't forget them but sometimes the anger is just unexplainable. It's a thing he absolutely despises and can't control."

She thought for a few seconds. Bursts of unexplainable anger were very common in a lot of people, as was a need to get rid of your anger out through violence so she assumed Bakura was nothing different. As her nose stopped bleeding, she realized that yes, she could. She slowly got to her feet and stumbled towards the open door. She took a few deep breaths and finally got full control over her body so she could move without too much pain. She stopped. "Hey, Ryou, why doesn't Bakura just tell me this himself?"

"If you look outside, you'll see why," was Ryou's answer.

"Okay…" Čigānu said quietly. She carefully walked into the living room and stared at Bakura. He was sitting on the couch, smacking his head with his hand and was mumbling something under his breath. She listened for a few seconds and heard him saying, "Have to calm down, I have to stay calm…"

"Bakura?"

He looked up and stared at her. He was amazed that she was brave enough to stand before him in her condition and while he was in his. "What do you want?" He snapped, staring at the thin, exhausted girl before him. To his surprise, she walked over to him and sat down on the couch beside him. She studied him, her bright green eyes staring into his chocolate ones, trying to see what had caused his anger. "Leave me alone!"

Čigānu leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in a light hug, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Why are you always so angry?" She asked quietly, her voice soft to save her strength. "Ryou sort of explained it to me but I want to hear it from you."

Bakura blinked in surprise. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her, receiving the hug in his own awkward way. His entire heart seemed to quiver and his self-loathing began to fade away like smoke in the breeze. She really wanted to know but he wouldn't succumb to her charms. "Get off me." He said quietly. "Get off me now, you whore."

"Bakura, when are you going to realize that I won't listen to you if you're angry?" She replied calmly. "I will listen to you and respond, however, to kindness. Think about that." With that, she got up and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. She looked up and said, "By the way, I think I can forgive you for the injuries. Can you forgive me?"

Bakura's mouth fell wide open. Never had something like this been said to him. "You want MY forgiveness?" He repeated.

"I kicked you in the crotch, didn't I?" Čigānu replied. She hung her head and whispered, "I'm sorry. I can get really protective of my friends. Can you forgive me, Bakura?"

Bakura blinked, but he nodded. Standing up, he walked into the kitchen, reached up and helped her get the jar of peanut butter, which was way too high up for her to reach. She nodded her thanks and Bakura smiled. That was a first. Something about this girl was so hypnotic that he couldn't tear himself away from her. She started humming a soft melody, maybe from her family, and Bakura's heart began to beat to the fast pace of the music. He liked Čigānu a little more than he usually liked girls. And he was starting to trust her, an emotion that had almost been forgotten in his spirit. There was some weird magic going on…and secretly, Bakura thought it was the best thing in the world.

**There's the little box below…click it! Please!**


End file.
